Untitled Help?
by shellieebean1992
Summary: this is just a random story im writing after being inspired by Stephenie Meyers Twilight series. Its not really anything like the book tbh. But all will be revealed in time. ;


Chapter one: The beginning of something.

''Roxanne. It's time to get up, the delivery men will be here shortly''

I groaned as Jacob shook me.

''Five more minutes''

''fine''

I heard my bedroom door slam shut. I opened my eyes slowly. Looking towards my bedroom window, the sun shone right through my plain purple curtains.

I stretched and jumped out of bed, the warmth of the suns rays hitting my naked legs.

Today was the day. Jacob and I had recently moved into a house together, as friends. Best friends. And today was the day our furniture was being delivered..

I had a feeling of excitement. Right now our house was empty. All it contained was Jacob, me and our beds.

I walked over to the corner of my room. I picked up the pile of clothes that I had worn yesterday whilst painting.

An old pair of jeans and a baggy 'My Chem' tee. I pulled them on, throwing my pj's onto my unmade double bed.

As I walked out of my bedroom and across the landing into the bathroom, I bumped into Jacob. He was probably coming to wake me.

''It's okay. Don't fret. I'm up'' i told him as i closed the door to the bathroom behind me.

After doing what I had to do in the bathroom, I went downstairs into the kitchen and poured myself some orange juice.

Jacob was sitting at a table, one I hadn't seen before. It must have been delivered earlier.

''nice table'' I stated.

Just the the doorbell rang. I bounced across the kitchen, through the living room and into the hall.

Opening the front door, A tall, skinny guy stood there.

''Delivery for Mr Woods?''

''Yeah, that's me'' A voice came from behind me. For a moment I thought I was speaking, and then I felt Jacobs arm on my shoulder.

He gently pulled me back as two heavily built men carried a white leather sofa into our living room and plonked it in the middle.

Following that they brought a matching white leather chair, a huge plasma screen TV; with a stand, two wardrobes; all boxed up, and several other boxes of which I had no idea what they contained.

Jacob signed the paper and shut the door.

''Looks like we've got our work cut out'' He sighed, pulling me in for a hug. ''I'm so happy Rox, that you made the decision to come and live with me''

''Yeah, me too'' I smiled, although he could not see my smile for it was buried into his chest.

...

It was midday and we had managed to get both the wardrobes built up and into our bedrooms.

We both collapsed onto either end of our new sofa.

''We make a good team'' I joked.

''Yeah, yeah. We do'' Jake answered, as if his mind was somewhere else.

''Jake. What's up?'' I eyed him suspicially.

''Nothing'' He smiled. ''Come here''

He grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him, we were now laying arm in arm.

Seeing as Jake had been my best mate since forever. This felt a little awkward.

...

''Right, we'd better get a move on'' Jakes voice boomed in my ear.

I must have fallen asleep. I looked up at the mantelpiece where the little clock sat.

It read; '01:06pm'

''Yeeep'' I said stretching and getting up.

Jake threw himself onto the floor and laughed.

''This is going to be so much fun Rox. I mean c'mon. Just me and you. Our own house. This could be the beginning of something''

Hmm. I did like the sound of that. 'The beginning of something' But the beginning of what?

Jake must have seen the expression of wonder on my face.

''You and me Rox. How about it?''

I stared at him. I knew fully well what he ment.

''There's all ready a 'you and me' Jake. Best friends. Since like forever'' I fooled around with him.

He hit me with a cushion from the sofa.

''Ouch Jake!'' I shouted throwing one back at him.

Somehow, just somehow We managed to get entangled in eachother with our lips touching.

...

''That's everything done'' Jake stood tall and proud as he glanced upon his work.

Our house was practically finished. I was sat on the floor, on a white fluffy rug in the centre of our living room.

''I'm going to pop to the shop, we'll rent a movie and I'll get some popcorn or something. A little celebration yeah?'' Jake explained to me as he grabbed his coat and car keys.

''Okay...'' I said as the front door slammed shut.

It felt wierd being alone in the big house that I wasn't too familiar with. I kept thinking I was hearing things.

''Bloody hell Rox. Your seventeen. Too old to be worrying about what goes bump in the night, now'' I told myself aloud.

I glanced at the clock; ''06:27pm'' Jake had been gone for nearly twenty minutes now, the shop was only around the corner.

Just as I picked up my cell phone to call Jake, the front door opened. He walked in with a carrier bag full and three DVD's under his arm.

''I was getting worried'' I jumped into his arms, only then realising how scared I actually was being alone in the house.

''Don't leave me on my own in the house again, please?'' I looked at him.

He laughed and gently let me back onto my feet.

''Okay'' He giggled.

...

The living room was pitch black and I was sat on the cold leather sofa with a glass of wine.

The televison screen flickered as 'The Grudge' began. I wiggled in my seat, grabbing the fleece from behind me and wrapping it around me.

Jake put his arm around my shoulder and I rested my head on his shoulder.

Everytime I jumped I felt Jakes grip on my shoulder getting tighter.

Half way through the film, I kind of lost interest in the film. My thoughts were somewhere else. 'You and me' 'Jake and me' 'Together'

but we'd been best friends since we were little. In my mind I ran over all the memories we had together.

The time I'd fallen over at the playpark and my knee was bleeding. Jake had sat there saying ''Its okay Roxxy. Mummys coming''

And the time when I was thirteen and Jake was fourteen. We'd shared out first kiss. It was in his back garden. A summer night.

We had so many memories together, I didn't want to spoil the friendship.

But then I looked up at him, His glistening green eyes and his long dark hair covering most of his face.

He was so adorable. I guess I had feelings for him all along.

I reached up, cupping his face in my hands and pressed my cold lips against his.

It felt so right.

...

My eyes stung as the sunlight beamed right at me, I struggled to open them. When I did I realised I was still in the living room, the wine bottle sitting on the floor and 'The Grudge' home screen flickering on the tele.

I turned around and Jakes face was right in front of me, I laughed as he lay there, sleeping with his mouth wide open.

''Catching flys, eh?'' I whispered into his ear.

''Eh? What?'' He sat up.

''Oh Roxx. It's you''

''Durh. Who else'' I giggled as I got up. ''I'm going for a shower, mr sleepy head''

...

After my shower I came downstairs to find the living room all tidied up.

But Jake was no where to be seen.

I walked back into the kitchen and something caught my eye. It was Jake in the back garden. And then I remembered I hadn't been out there yet.

So I opened the door and went outside.

The floor was cold beneath my bare feet and the wind felt cold as I was still wet from my shower.

I scruffed my hair with my towel and wrapped it around my shoulders instead.

The garden was flat. Mostly grass, with paving stones around the grass and a bench on the edge.

The sun shone right onto the bench, a perfect spot for reading a good book I thought.

There was no shed or anything so I didn't have to worry about spiders or rats.

''Hello gorgeous'' Jake said.

''Orite'' I smiled at him.

His black hair glossy in the sun.

''Whatcha doing out here?'' I asked him.

''Ohh. Just checking it out'' He answered.

I turned around and walked back inside, Jake following me.

''My moms coming round today, to check if we're okay'' Jake said as he pushed the wine bottle to the back of the fridge.

Jakes mom was a bit of a worrier.

''Mmhmm'' I nodded with a mouthful of orange juice.

I swept around the house, tidying everything up ready for Jakes mom.

We musn't give her any reasons to stay longer than she has planned.

I was making my bed, when the door knocked and I heard the voice.

''Coo-eyy! It's only me''

I ran downstairs.

''Jake, Let her in before the neighbours think we're mad''

He gave me a confused look and hopped to the door.

''Jake darling!''

''Hi mom'' Jake had no emotion or expression in his voice at all.

''Oh Roxanne darling, dry that hair before you catch a cold'' ''It's looking lovely in here all ready''

She wandered the house, and then she went upstairs to nose about.

''She won't be here long'' Jake laughed as he saw my expression as I plugged in the hair dryer from a cardboard box in the corner and blow dryed my hair.

...

We were all sat around the new kitchen table.

''So, you two are happy here?'' Jakes mom asked us, eyeing us both up and down.

''Yeah mom. It's perfect'' Jake said as he pulled me in for a side hug.

She looked at me.

''Yes Mrs Woods. I love it here'' I answered her stare.

''Good. That's all I need to know'' She stated as she stood up and smoothed down her dress. ''I'll be off now''

She kissed Jake on his forehead and smiled at me.

''See you soon kids''

...

''That was easy'' I said as I leant my back against the front door.

''Yuppp'' Jake sighed.

''Right,'' I began as I picked my jacket off the coat peg in the hall and dug out my car keys. ''I'm going to grab some food shopping''

...

As I drove out of our new street, I looked at all the houses, they pretty much looked all the same.

And then I turned the corner, there was just road and woods. Pretty scary actually.

I drove for about fifteen minutes and then I reached a supermarket. I parked up and went inside, grabbing a trolley on the way in.


End file.
